The Valentine Legacy
by Rosabelle Valentine
Summary: The Valentines are a family among the brotherhood. A Very Important family, one day the daughter gets kidnapped and becomes Subject 18. As they stuck her in the animus, little did they know that she was a special case, and that their previous subject was coming to get her back. (1st story, Altair/OC and Desmond/OC, and no flames, and please tell me how I did though!)
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**I've done things I've regretted. The things I do will make anyone have the same feeling. The knowledge of you just knowing that you have blood on your hands. It's a traumatic feeling, I say. The memory just comes back haunting and tainting your dreams, draining your sanity, dragging you deeper to never being a normal person... That's how I felt about my first kill... I work in the shadows, I prey off of your greatest fears, using them to my advantage, I know things that you don't know. We all do. The world is against me... It's against all of us, and there's nothing we can do to change it's mind. Our organization, The Brotherhood. Our goal is to cause Global Freedom... while our Enemies... The Order... The Templars. They say they want freedom, but they want slavery. To enslave man-kind and start a New World Order. They're already have taken over major business, the media, and etc.. but we have always foiled their plans, and we intend to keep it that way. We've been around since the beginning of time and that's what we were made to do. What are we? Who Are We? Who I Am? Who Am I? My Name is Rosabelle Valentine, and I'm apart of The Brotherhood. I am an Assassin.** **_WE _are assassins.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Into the Animus**

_**They laugh at me, these fellas,  
**_

_**Just because I am small  
**_

_**They laugh at me because I'm not hundred feet tall!  
**_

_**I tell 'em there's aot to learn down here on the ground  
**_

_**The world is big, but little people turn it around!**_

_**A worm can roll a stone  
**_

_**A bee can sting a bear  
**_

_**A fly can fly around Versailles  
**_

_**'Cos flies don't care!  
**_

_**A sparrow in a hut  
**_

_**Can make a happy home  
**_

_**A flea can bite the bottom  
**_

_**Of the Pope in Rome!**_

_**"Little People"- Gavroche's song in the Les Miserables Performance**_

**(Rose's POV)**

I opened my eyes to see that I was in an all white room, and to notice that there were cameras everywhere. I groaned in boredom knowing that I was in Abstergo Industries. My parents told me all about this place. It was infested with Templars, our enemy. I sighed and laid back down on my bed and started to recall of all of the events that lead me to this hell hole.

_Flashback_

_It was 3:00 AM, and I was doing an infiltration/rescue mission into this building that was holding very important plans that belonged to the Templars and to rescue a fellow brother... or sister that has been kidnapped and tortured here. My gazing eyes scanned the area, looking for a way to break in without being noticed. __**Click, Click, Click **__I hid in the shadows when I heard the footsteps of a woman in hills. My red locks stuck to my head from the earlier downpour of rain. I heard a door open then close. The woman has entered the building. I came out of my hiding spot and went to the back. The air-vent was open, and I was small enough to fit in, so I climbed in without making any noise and started to crawl my way through the ceilings waiting to hear any noises that may point me to my captured ally. **Shhhhh...** I heard static. I went to the other vent opening and pulled out my camera and started to take pictures of the sight below. It was the information I was ordered to retrieve. As soon as I got enough pictures, I stuck my head back in the vent and closed it. "It seems that someone has come to rescue you, hmm..." I stopped in my position when I heard the voice. It was Warren Vidic who kidnapped the person. I looked through the other air vent and nearly gasped when I saw who he taken. It was my brother and sister! That was the reason nobody told me who was taken. They looked tortured and abused, like they haven't eaten in a week. I wouldn't known it was them until I saw my brother spit a loogie at Vidic. Yep, that's them alright. Only my brother would do something that stupid when he was in danger. I snickered at the sight when Vidic started to wipe his face off with an ascot covered with some sanitation stuff on it. As soon as they heard my laugh they looked up in my direction...Uh oh... "Come down, you little midget!" My anger flared when I heard a woman said that. I started to move silently in the vent, then I jumped out the other vent that was above the woman. I landed on her and started to punch, scratch, and slap her, then I felt two strong hands pick up my small and petite body. It was those Abstergo Lap Dogs. Vidic started to walk towards me and said, "Ah... the **Third** Valentine. Well I say it's nice to meet you child, how old are you? 10, 11, 12, 13? I rolled my eyes. Of course he would guess I'm a kid because of my height. I was 5'0" tall, but that because of some birth-defect that makes my growth slower than usual. He then said, "Why don't you go home **Child**, and tell your leader **CHILD, **their plan didn't work. Did you hear me **CHILD**?" I felt heat rising to my face, oh how when people make fun of my height it pisses me off, so I did the thing I'd always do when I was held by guards and a person was in front of me. I did spat my own loogie at him, then smirked when I heard my sister chastising me, while my brother was cheering in the background. Vidic wiped the drool off his face then he told the guards to let me go. He shouldn't have done that. As soon as they let me go I kicked the guard in his privates and laughed when I heard him groan in pain and doubled-over. Vidic yelled for the guards to come and catch me. I blew a raspberry at him, then I ran pulling out a throwing knife and start to cut my siblings' ropes very quickly. They gave me their thanks, then we got into fighting positions. We were surrounded by those guards, circling us like lions on a gazelle. Then they came at us. I dodged an incoming blow to my head by kicking the man in the shin. He fell over then I took those little stick things the guards were armed with and did a battle-cry. Another guard came up to me and tried to hit me with his stick, but I parried it with my own stick, and started to strike at him. We through many blows, countering them with dodges and parries. When I got tired of doing the same thing over and over again, I swept my stick under his leg and tripped him. Then I hit him upon the head (really hard) and knocked him out unconscious. 2 down 8 to go, I thought to myself. I looked at my brother and sister fighting, then I saw them take out their men. Well now it's 6 more to go. While I wasn't paying attention, I failed to notice that a man was behind me, and was about to swing his weaponry at me until I heard my brother yelled "Flip!" I did as he said and dodged the incoming blow, and kicked the man in the knee with the heel of my foot. I felt it move out of place. Yes! I mentally cheered, I broke his knee. Know that he was out of the way, I turned to the other man who charging towards me. I sidestepped out of the way and he tripped into a laundry shoot and got stuck! I started to laugh and point at the man, until I heard two individual screams. I saw my brother and sister both down, beaten, and tired. I noticed that they were now exhausted from the fighting and the lack of food they had eaten. Then I saw a man pulled out a pistol and aimed at my brother, I pounced on the man before he shot him, and knocked the pistol out of his hand. The other guards saw this and two of them hit me on the head. I started to feel dizzy. "You got guts kid. To bad I have to ki-" Warren came and said, "We have what we need. Let's go and take the girl with us." He pointed at me when he said the last part. Then I felt someone pistol whipped me on the head then I was knocked out._

_~Flashback Ended~_

I sighed, wondering if my brother and sister got to safety, if they told someone that I was kidnapped. My trail of thoughts ended when I heard the door opened. Here came Vidic with a evil smile on his face, I glared at him. Then he said, "Good morning, Ms. Valentine! How did you enjoy your sleep here." he chuckled in amusement when he saw my face turning to the same color as my hair. Then he pulled me up by the arm and started to drag me out of the room. When we left my room, we came into another all white room. God this place has some fucked-up interior decorators, all I see is white! Then Vidic told me to get on this table thing, and I stared at him like he was mental. He then said, "Ms. Valentine, I introduce you to the Animus." he then started to explain what does it do. After he got done he said, "Now get in it!" I sneered at him and said, "What! No Way In Hell I'm Getting Into That MACHINE!" You could hear my British accent. Then I felt a stinging pain on the back of my head, someone just hit me, and now all I could see was black... I was slowly falling to a deep sleep. "Time for us to introduce you Ms. Valentine. Ms. Valentine, meet Alzubra Al Zahra, your 3rd Crusader ancestor.

**AN: HEY GUYS! I'm your Author Rosabelle Valentine, and I'd like to say thank you for reading this. Alty and Dezy, will be here soon. Oh and I also wanted to know, what's a Mary Sue (god I feel stupid asking this) it's just I've been seeing this a lot, and I don't really understand what it means. Oh and can you guys tell me how I did for my first story, and no flames please! Oh and I figured the song also kinda fit Rose because she's so small, but she packs a punch! Showing those Templars that Little People can do some damge! BYE!**


End file.
